The present invention relates to a shroud, for surrounding an access opening of a septic tank covered by an access cover, to facilitate easy access to the access opening of the septic tank when necessary, e.g. for service, maintenance or periodic pumping of the septic tank.
As is well known and conventional in the art, a septic tank is typically buried underground, e.g. buried a foot or so underground in a leach field or some other suitable location. Periodically, the septic tank requires maintenance, service or fails and thus has to be xe2x80x9cpumped outxe2x80x9d. The biggest problem associated with servicing or pumping out a septic tank is locating the access opening covered by the access cover which typically both are buried under a foot or so of earth, gravel, dirt, etc. As is generally the case, since the access cover (which may be either round, square, rectangular, etc.) is hidden from view by earth, gravel, dirt, etc., the landowner has to rely on his/her memory in an attempt to locate the access opening and the access cover to allow service or pumping out of the septic system. The problem of locating a septic tank access opening and access cover is compounded when a new landowner purchases the home or other building having the septic tank and new owner does not know the specific location of the septic tank or is only vaguely familiar with the general location of the septic tank.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with accessing an access opening and access cover of a septic tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shroud, for encompassing the access opening and the cover access of a septic tank, to facilitate easy location of the access cover, when necessary, to allow access to the septic tank for servicing, pumping or other maintenance thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shroud cover which precisely marks the exact location of the access opening and the access cover of the buried septic tank.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sufficient seal between the mating shroud and an upwardly facing surface of the septic tank to minimize the possibility of any liquid from the environment leaking or seeping between the shroud and septic tank seal and contaminating the septic tank.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sufficient seal between the second end of the shroud and the shroud cover to minimize the possibility of any liquid from the environment leaking or seeping between the shroud and shroud cover and contaminating the septic tank.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a strong, durable, maintenance-free shroud and shroud cover which can readily withstand the elements and last for prolong periods of time, e.g. forty or fifty years or so, without any required maintenance.
The present invention also relates to a shroud for surrounding an access opening of a septic tank to facilitate removal of an access cover covering the access opening and providing access to the septic tank, the shroud comprising: a contiguous sidewall being opened at first and second opposed ends thereof and an access passageway extending between the first and second openings, and the first end of the shroud having an annular surface for abutting engagement with a top surface of a septic tank; and a removable shroud cover for sealing the second end of the shroud and the shroud cover, when removed from the second end of the shroud, facilitating access to the access cover of the septic tank to provide access to an interior compartment of the septic tank.
The present invention also relates to a method of surrounding an access opening of a septic tank with a shroud to facilitate removal of an access cover covering the access opening and providing access to the septic tank, the method comprising the steps of: forming a contiguous sidewall opened at first and second opposed ends thereof and forming an access passageway extending between the first and second openings, and the first end of the shroud having an annular surface for abutting engagement with a top surface of a septic tank; and providing a removable shroud cover for sealing the second open end of the shroud; and when access to an interior compartment of the septic tank is desired, removing the shroud cover, from the second end of the shroud, to facilitate access to the access cover of the septic tank.